Girl Next Door
by jadenskeepie
Summary: Kagome's the girl next door, Kikyo the Miss America, when they were young they were friends, but kikyo got a mean streak, kagome hates her, kikyo fakes being nice and sweet.


_Song_

Speaking

Girl Next Door

_Small town Homecoming queen _

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

sigh Another day to be ignored and pushed around by everybody so that they can get a glimpse of her. The girl I'm talking about is Kikyo, she's popular, pretty, perfect, and all the guys love her. Me, my name is Kagome, and I'm nothing compared to her. She's everything I want to be, but never will be. Welp, at least I have one guy she doesn't have, and that's my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Though sometimes I wonder if he's secretly cheating on me with her. They seem pretty close.

_Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Well let's see continuing my rant on her, She's a cheerleader and Miss America, I'm in the marching band, along with all the other geeks, and she gets everything she wants. Why? You ask, well the reason is because her parents were the first people to create milk powered engines for cars, mopeds, and electric scooters, and what not. Me I'm her neighbor, hey, I'm not complaining, my family's rich to, but our house looks like some hobo's box compared to their house. Oh yeah, also she's the prom queen and will be for the next 3 years.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting on the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

More info on the oh so great Kikyo is that she is the class president, a backseat debutante, a straight A student, and a teacher's pet. Along with the Most popular girl in school. Me, I get in trouble in almost every class, I'm a straight C student, and I'm one of the least popular girls in school. I have only one friend and her name is Sango, but she usual spends most of her time with Kikyo to. Everyone thinks Kikyo is the best, but she's not. She is the most vile person I know.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or to demanding_

When we were young, she and I were really good friends, but one day she decided to treat me badly because I was Inuyasha's girlfriend, when she liked him. So one day she told me to meet her at the park under the willow tree where we always hung out at, but when I got there, she started to beat me up, and told me that if I ever told anyone what she did, I would pay. So I really want to get her back for all the pain she's caused me, and yet I still wish I was her. So sad isn't it? Yeah I know.

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her, but I just want to hit her…_

'I'm always feeling sorry for myself, I just wish I were her so it'd all be so easy, but we can't get what we want all the time can we?' As I finished this last thought, I was walking down and empty hallway towards the bathroom, suddenly I saw two silhouettes really close to each other. Me being the curious person I am, hid and started to eavesdrop on them. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" "Yes, Kikyo I do." "but what about that wench, Kagome?" "No, she doesn't mean anything to me." "Then why do you date her?" "I only asked her out so that I could be with you, because she looked a little like you, but I never thought you'd love me back." " I love you to." After I heard all that I started to cry, but for some reason my pride wouldn't let the tears fall, instead my pain turned into anger. "INUYASHA YOU JERK! HAVE YOU NO HEART MAN!" "Kagome shut up, I never liked you, and never will." After he said that, I about lost it. Because Kikyo was giving me, the 'hahahaa you lose again dweeb' look. I walked right up to both of them and punched them both so hard they fell unconscious, 'muahahahahahaha!' I thought to myself.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_


End file.
